


Rain

by Fenix21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Brother Feels, Coming Untouched, Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Series, Schmoop, bottom!Dean, rainy day lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix21/pseuds/Fenix21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to rain and his brother...it's going to be a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a little lovin' between our boys, so here you go! :)

The first thing Sam registered when he woke was the soft constant patter of a steady rain on the roof and the peaceful silence that came to the workings of the world while it paused and opened itself like a lover to accept this most life sustaining of mother nature's gifts.

The second thing was his brother's warm, heavy , calloused palm resting in the curve of his lower back, stroking lazy and slow every few seconds. He turned his head on the pillow to meet bright green eyes only inches away from his own and smiled sleepily.

'Hey.'

'Hey, yourself.' 

Dean moved his hand briefly to brush away a few errant strands of Sam's hair and then smoothed his palm  down over his neck, shoulder, and spine to resume his slow petting.

'Feeling better?' Sam asked.

Dean nodded against the pillow, keeping his gaze trained on Sam's so he could be sure his brother was telling the truth. Dean's back, and most of the rest of him too, was a mess of arthritis after all he'd put his body through in the forty-eight years of his life, and the couple of days before a good storm or drastic change in weather played havoc with his joints, putting him in such pain he could sometimes barely move no matter how many anti-inflammatories he threw at it. They'd tried everything on the market and then some to help him with little success, and Sam's final solution didn't thrill Dean, but it worked better than anything else.

The little metal kidney pan of used acupuncture needles was still on the nightstand behind Dean and the shadows of dozens of tiny pinpricks still littered his skin. It wasn't the needles he minded really, it was the holding still during and after that drove him nuts, but Sam had solved that with some reflexology and long languid foot rubs that Dean would never admit to loving (nor the little mewling sounds of pleasure he made while Sam's fingers worked at his toes and arches) as long as he lived, while the needles did their work. If that didn't put Dean to sleep for a while, then Sam would sit and read to him from Vonnegut or Hemingway or Clancy.

'You've got magic hands, Sammy. I swear it,' Dean said, smiling and shifting closer under the sheets, hand now lazily drawing the patterns of ancient runes and sigils in the small of Sam's back.

'Mmm, nope. Just an acquired knowledge of Eastern acupuncture,' Sam said, lifting a little and rolling his back into Dean's touch, undulating his long body to follow the hand that started making longer sweeps up his spine and down over the curve of his buttocks. He moaned just a little as Dean let his fingers dip and drag lightly in the warm cleft of his ass and then drift back upward.

'I think, you're the one with the magic hands.'

Dean chuckled softly and wiggled closer still until Sam could feel the hard, long, eager heat of his brother's erection against his thigh.

'And other magic parts,' Sam sighed, pressing into Dean's groin.

Dean dropped his head to put a kiss on Sam's shoulder, just a warm press of lips that stayed and reveled in the texture of his brother's skin.

'Nothin' magic about it, Sam. This is as real as it gets,' Dean murmured, giving a slow, smooth thrust against Sam's leg.

Sam rocked his hips against the mattress, making room for his own lengthening cock. Dean slung a leg over the back of his thigh, pushing his knee between Sam's and spreading them, then he leaned up over him and pressed his lips against the top of his spine, drew a tiny pattern there with the tip of his tongue and mouthed tiny, soft kisses up the back of Sam's neck to his hairline.

Sam shivered from the top of his head to the tips of his curling toes and made a sweet, low sound in the back of his throat.

'God, Dean…'

Dean smiled against the side of Sam's throat and continued his path of kissing up behind Sam's ear before he pulled his earlobe between his lips and worried it very lightly with his teeth.

Sam turned his face back into the pillow, the sudden sting of tears burning his eyes. Dean was always careful with him, passionate in his lovemaking, but very rarely so outwardly tender.

Dean leaned up further, stretching himself closer along Sam's body, and thumbed along his cheekbone like he expected to find the lone tear there that had managed to escape. He said nothing, and Sam was grateful for that. He knew Dean understood the depth of his feelings no matter how much he teased him about chick-flick moments and being a girl, but he didn't think he could take the attention right now.

His body was singing with a slow-build tension that was growing hotter in his blood with every press of his brother's lips and stoke of his hand.

Speaking of hands…

Dean's had wandered lower again, rubbing at the top of the cleft of Sam's ass, stroking slow and steady and and sending little shockwaves up Sam's spine with every touch. He stopped for just a second and Sam whimpered out loud before he could bite it back and huff it out into the pillow. Then Dean's hand was back, and one slick, wet finger slid down between Sam's cheeks and stroked him.

'Jesus Christ…' he groaned, shuddering hard and spreading his legs a little further.

Dean continued to kiss every square inch of Sam's back and shoulders he could reach, interspersing tender little nips and slow, long licks while his finger kept up a steady rhythm stroking Sam, pressing the pad of his finger against his hole, and circling with a constant pressure but never breaching him.

Sam rocked his hips again. His cock was hard and long and pinched painfully between his belly and the mattress. 

'Dean, come on, man…Jesus! Quit teasing,' Sam panted.

Dean actually laughed, a low graveled rumble deep in his chest. He bit into Sam's shoulder with enough pressure to make him gasp, then soothed it with his tongue. He pushed up, pushed closer, his cock sliding against Sam's leg in a mess of pre-cum.

'Turn over, Sammy,' Dean whispered in Sam's ear. 'Wanna ride you. Long and slow.'

'Oh, fuck…' Sam moaned into the pillow before he readily rolled himself over to look up into his brother's hot, green gaze. 'I thought…'

Dean shook his head a little, smiling smugly at how his misdirection had played so well, and gripped Sam's wrist and pulled his long arm around him, guiding it down to the hard, rounded muscle of Dean's ass. He pushed Sam's fingers between his cheeks, held them there while Sam's nostrils flared briefly in realization before he started to stroke Dean's hole.

Dean groaned and shifted, spreading himself so he was straddling Sam's thigh, his cock pushed sharp and hard into the hollow of Sam's hip while his brother's fingers delved deeper, plying Dean open.

'Want you, Sammy,' Dean groaned as he lifted up over Sam and watched him watch Dean as his fingers worked in Dean's ass, petting, stretching, finally pressing in past the tightly furled ring of muscle, coaxing it to relax in slow little pushes. 'Wanna feel you deep, Sam, stretching me, making me so full.'

Sam sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, bit down hard as his hips came off the bed, driving up between Dean's thighs. His cock twitched against his belly, leaking, swollen and ready.

Dean shifted his weight, lifted up and over Sam so he could straddle him fully, moving slow to keep Sam's hand where it was, long slender fingers thrusting deep. As Dean sat up over Sam, letting his gaze roam his little brother's lean sculpted body that was littered with scars that told the story of their lives in battles won and lost just like Dean's own, Sam slipped a hand between his brother's legs and cupped his balls, rolled them, squeezed gently until Dean's head tipped back on his shoulders and he was panting hard.

'Jesus, Sam, those hands…so good.'

Sam smiled and thrust his fingers deeper. 'Ready for me?' he whispered.

Dean smirked, raised up on his knees and walked forward an inch or two to bring Sam's hard and ready cock in line with his hole. Sam slicked himself from the hot, sticky pool on his own belly, moaning loud as his cock pumped out more pre-cum at the stroking of his own hand. He held himself up and ready, gaze locked with his brother's as Dean lowered himself, eyes heavy lidded, lips parted, tip of his tongue tracing his bottom lip, making it pink and wet and shiny with spit. Sam wanted to take that mouth, suck on that plush lip and push his tongue past Dean's teeth, tasting his hot, sweet mouth from the inside out.

He settled for the slow, hot push of Dean's ass closing around the head of his cock. Dean licked his lips again, tiny lines pulling between his brows at the burning stretch as he took Sam inside one slow inch at a time.

Dean didn't offer to bottom very often, and Sam could only remember two other times he'd done it from the top, so by the time Sam was seated halfway inside him, Dean was panting and groaning from the stretch and pressure on his insides.

Sam reached up and took Dean's shoulders in his broad hands, steadying him. 'Relax, Dean. Just relax.'

He reached further up, thumbing that spit lick bottom lip that pouted out just a little and then pushed his finger past it, petting Dean's tongue until Dean got the hint and stroked the long digit with his tongue, rolling it in his mouth, and then sucking it hard. Sam moaned, loud and filthy, just like Dean liked.

'I'm gonna move now, Dean. Just a little.'

Dean tensed, but Sam stroked the inside of his thighs, brushing the back of his hand against the sensitive underside of Dean's cock until he shuddered and relaxed a little. Sam withdrew a fraction, rocked his hips a little to change the angle and gave a slow, strong thrust.

Dean grunted at the increased pressure, but then his eyes shot wide and his whole body jerked. He thrust Sam's finger out of his mouth and threw his head back as Sam repeated the move, sliding even deeper.

'Holy Jesus…fuck, Sam!' Dean swore breathlessly between clenched teeth. His whole body twitched and shivered like he'd touched a live circuit. 

'Like that?' Sam asked with mock innocence.

Dean brought his gaze back down to Sam's and growled, 'Oh fuck, yes.'

Sam grinned, took hold of his brother's hips and proceeded to abuse his prostate with short teasing pushes and long slow thrusts that had Dean grunting, groaning, swearing, and dribbling a steady stream of pre-cum onto his brother's belly.

Sam's own need was torquing higher and higher, watching his brother come unraveled on top of him. Dean's fingers were laced and locked with Sam's where he held onto Dean's hips, steadying him and guiding him.

'Dean,' Sam gasped on a breath, 'you said you wanted…deep. Can I…?'

'Yeah, oh yeah,' Dean ground out. 'Do it, Sam. All the way in.'

Sam groaned at the wanton invitation, gripped Dean's hips harder and pulled him down at the same time he thrust upward, pushing deep and fast and bottoming out inside of Dean's tight, velvety heat.

Dean went still, settling into the stretch and burn of having Sam fully sheathed inside whim, his long, thick cock filling him up almost beyond what he thought he could hold.

'Dean?' Sam asked softly.

Dean shook his head, feeling the tight, heavy weight of his orgasm coiling in his belly and reaching undeniably for the base of his spine where it was going to grab hold in another second and shoot through him like white lightening. Because just the feel of Sam inside him, buried balls deep in his ass, so swollen and heavy Dean didn't think he could move without one or the other of them exploding…it was too much.

Dean hunched forward, nails biting into Sam's palms where his fingers curled in tight enough to cut off blood flow, and groaned loud and long as he came in thick, hot spurts all over Sam's belly and chest.

Sam's eyes shot wide at how hot and hard his brother had come, completely untouched, just from the feel of Sam buried deep inside him.

'Oh, Jesus, Dean…Jesus…Christ!' Sam's voice went high and strangled and his hips rolled upward once, violently, stuttering out his orgasm, pouring himself into his brother, cock throbbing and pulsing out his release until his vision went white and he cried out, sucking in air that wouldn't come because every function his brain and body were supposed to perform automatically, was forgotten in the all consuming tsunami of his orgasm.

'Sammy? Sam?'

Dean had his hands on Sam's chest, gripping, massaging, trying to coax his body into breathing normally again.

Sam fluttered his eyes open, pulled in a huge breath and let it out in a rush. Dean was looking down at him, brow crease with worry.

'Jesus, Sam, you okay?'

Sam nodded, slow and sated and sleepy, still unable to coordinate anything resembling speech between the responsible centers of his brain and his mouth and tongue.

Dean grinned and smacked him lightly on the chest. 'Well, if I'd known all along that this was all it took to turn you speechless…'

Sam sneered and gave Dean a playful cuff to the shoulder. Dean laughed softly and then very slowly pulled off of Sam and tumbled in a heap beside him and tugged at the sheets until they were mostly covered.

The rain was still coming down, pattering at the roof, sluicing through the gutters, and knocking soft and gentle against the window glass.

'Love you, Dean,' Sam mumbled, turning into Dean's shoulder.

Dean ran a hand through tangled silken waves and smiled softly. 'You too, kiddo. You, too.'

——

Sam sat on the top step of their back porch, staring out at the gray straight drizzle of the rain still coming down through the hazy light of mid morning. A cup of coffee appeared beside his head and he turned his face up, smiling at Dean. 

'Thanks.'

Dean smiled back and sat down on the step beside Sam, breath hitching just a little.

Sam frowned. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.'

'Back?'

Dean shook his head, easing the last inch onto the step, then shrugged a little. 'Well, not just, anyway,' he said with sly smile.

Sam blushed and ducked his head to take a sip of his coffee. Dean chuckled and reached over to run his thumb along the high crest of warm pink on his brother's cheek. 

'Trust me. I don't mind it.'

Sam blushed a little harder, but nuzzled into Dean's hand and let his brother sift his fingers up into his hair and scratch lightly there for a few seconds while Sam closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

'Just so you know,' Sam murmured. 'That was…really amazing.'

Dean smirked lovingly. ''Course it was. 'Cause I am awesome.'

Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean and grinned. 'Jerk.'

'Bitch.'

Sam snorted softly and sat up to sip at his coffee again, but leaned to the side, into Dean's shoulder. Dean met his lean and tipped his head a little, turning so he could plant a soft kiss at Sam's temple.

'Love you, baby brother,' he whispered. 'Always.'

Sam swallowed and nodded, not able to get words past the sudden lump in his throat. 

There were days when the world felt like it was going to end, and sometimes it literally was, but the two of them were always there to stop it somehow. There were days when all they could afford was a look across the Impala's front seat to be sure that the other was still alive and breathing and sane and doing okay, or at least as okay as they ever were. There were days when one or the other of them skated way too close to the pale horseman's front door, and the aftermath was all frantic biting passion marked out in teeth and bruises just to prove they were still alive.

Those days were getting fewer and farther between, but they were still there, and Sam hated every last one of them.

But there were these days too, when the rain came straight down in curtains that grayed out the world around them for just a little while and kept everything quiet and at peace, and for a few hours he could almost believe that this was all there was, just him and his brother and the rain and the smell of clean earth rising from the woods behind their little two story house.

Sam tipped his head over and laid it on Dean's shoulder, felt his brother hesitate a fraction of a second before leaning his cheek to the top of Sam's head in turn and leaving it there. Sam blinked back tears.

'Forever,' he murmured.

And for a Winchester, that was one hell of a promise.


End file.
